


我们搞到真的了

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: Lady：我是从特米尼格开始嗑的，很上头
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	我们搞到真的了

Nero一进来谈话就停止了，所有人看着他。

“大家好。披萨已经到了？”Nero拉开椅子坐下。“抱歉迟到了，你们在聊什么？”

女士们飞快地交换了几个眼神，不止一个人微微点头，似乎同意了某个决定。

“先假设你有个兄弟。”Lady说。

“我没有兄弟。”Nero立刻说，并拿起披萨盒边的杂志翻看起来。“好了，我不想知道你们在聊什么了。”

Lady无视了他的拒绝态度。“你会喜欢他总是在你坐着的时候从背后趴在你肩膀上跟你说话吗？每次都在你边上就有个空座。”

“为什么不呢？他是我的兄弟，他当然可以用自己喜欢的任何方式跟我说话。我饿了，他们还有多久回来？”

“你们看，”Lady用那种“我早就说过”的语气宣布，“他听得懂我在问什么。”

“不，我不懂。”Nero盯着杂志上的泳装女郎。

“我们在说你爸跟你叔叔的关系显然不只是兄弟那么简单，而且你也这么认为。”

“这太荒谬了。”Nero的语气显示他对这个话题毫无兴趣。

“‘哦Kyrie，你注意到他们看对方的眼神了吗——’”Lady有模有样地学起来。

Nero摔开杂志。

“别看Kyrie，你像个跟妈妈走散的狗宝宝一样在院子里向她寻求安慰的时候我就在厨房。”Trish看着手机屏幕说。“不是我的错，窗户就那么敞开着。很遗憾你当时没把话讲完，显然你在担心某件事，但就算是面对Kyrie你都不敢说出来。”

Nero抱起手臂瞪了所有人，然后看着Trish。“他们一直想把对方钉在墙上，这还不够我担心吗？”

Trish耸耸肩。“好的，我理解了。那么我们也有些担心的事，跟他们有关，可以给你讲讲吗？也许你能打消我们的顾虑。”

Nero又看了看其他人，表情像是一个过去一直品行优良的未成年人正犹豫着要不要跨过某条界线踏上犯罪道路。

Lady对他露出微笑。

Kyrie对他露出鼓励的微笑。

Nico对他露出尴尬但不失兴奋的微笑。

“……什么顾虑？”

于是Lady没再给他退缩的机会。“我们怀疑他们想操对方，或者已经操了——”

“——停下！”Nero捂住耳朵。“你在说什么啊！他们是兄弟！”

“我得承认你看起来真的很惊讶。你惊讶是因为有人怀疑他们操了对方，还是因为居然有人敢把这句话对你说出来？我们谈论的是爱情，”Lady残酷地说，“任何东西都不该成为它的阻碍，包括血缘。”

“他们做了什么让你有这样奇怪的想法？有任何不该发生在兄弟间的举动吗？”

“如果你指的是有没有亲眼见过他们接吻，把对方压在沙发上，撕扯对方的衣服，把手或者其他东西伸到不该去的地方，不，当然没有。”Lady停了一下，打量Nero。“你是在套我的话吗？”

“去你的！”Nero大叫。

“难道你靠近他们的时候闻不到爱情的气味？”

“你闻到了？”

“别这样，如果你真的闻不到，你注定孤独终老。”Lady怜悯地看着Nero。“你得接受这个事实。”

“什么事实？”

Lady微微一笑。“他们爱对方。”

“他们当然爱对方！”

Lady继续无视他的态度。“从我认识他们的那天起我就知道，可能比他们自己所承认的还早。见到Vergil前我就认为Dante对他哥有种奇怪的执念，一般人不会用那种语气提起自己的兄弟，后来我发现Vergil也是一样。虽然他们嘴上总是说着另一套，但他们看对方的眼神始终都是那样，‘是的我知道你在这儿’，‘你知道我在想什么对吗’，‘我知道但我就是想跟你对着干’，就跟其他人不存在一样，就他妈的跟调情一样。”

Lady说完后是一小段安静时刻。

“知道那时候的Dante是个多漂亮的男孩吗？”Lady突然问，她的表情说明她正愉快地回忆着。“他流泪时我的心都要碎了。”

Nero发现周围立刻出现了一种酸楚而幸福的气氛，她们陶醉其中。她们似乎都跟随Lady的讲述体验了那一幕。

“所以你明白当我听说那是Vergil时我有多为他们高兴了吗？”Lady用寻求理解的语气问。

“不，我不明白，我们应该都没忘记你知道那是Vergil时你在哪，我很难想象在那种情况下你还顾得上替他们高兴，不是说我不信任Nico的车技。”

Nero看向下一个人。

“呃，”Nico显然没想到Nero会把视线移到自己身上，“我什么都不知道。”

Nico是几位女士中唯一一个感到有点不好意思的。“我只是被他们的故事打动了。我是说，当然这只是猜测，但如果它是真的不是更好吗？他们等了那么久才找回对方。”

Nero盯着她，她开始支支吾吾起来，于是Trish出声帮Nico解了围。

“我不打算替自己辩解。”Trish忙着跟手机网络另一端的某个家伙交流。“我对他们的感情状况没什么兴趣，我对这个话题已经厌烦了，所有人谈论这个太久了。”

Trish的手指飞快地在屏幕上打着字。“但他们都很辣，不管以哪个种族的标准都可以这么说，所以……是的，我希望他们在一起。”

Trish抽空看了他一眼。“对不起，考虑到你的身份我最好不要再说下去了。总之我们当年就都认为他们是一对。”

Nero瞪着Trish。“你们？”

“所有恶魔。你脸红了？你听懂了？我刚才的话让你联想到了什么？”

Nero发现所有人都愉快地看着自己，包括Kyrie。

“当然我们如今也都还是这样认为，要不他们的大多数行为都没法解释。”Trish对他摇了摇手机，“现在我们知道你也是这样想的了。很好，我朋友都喜欢这个消息。”

“你朋友？”

“所有恶魔。”

“听着，我没那样想，我也不明白为什么你们要那样想。他们可能是有点亲密，但我觉得没问题。”

“真的？那最好，这也许能说明你没有跟他们相似的兴趣。其实我们也都认为这种事在斯巴达的后裔里发生一次就够了，我们希望他的血脉传承下去，你又没有兄弟为你生孩子。”

尼禄涨红了脸。“我不敢相信你在暗示什么。”

“我暗示了很多，你听懂了哪一个？而且奇怪，你好像不怎么惊讶。”Trish惊讶地看着他，没人看得出她是不是故意的。“你知道这种说法？也对，这么多恶魔都相信的事你不可能完全没听说过。有些恶魔有生殖腔，当然我并不是在暗示他们中的某个人一定有。这伤害到你的感情了吗？如果有我很抱歉。我相信你的母亲是一位出众的女士，如果她真的存在的话，但那样我又会好奇为什么从来没人听说过她。你可能想象不到那个世界对斯巴达血脉的关注程度，如果真有那么个人存在，我们不可能不知道。除了Dante，Vergil没跟任何人亲近过，对所有人来说你就是凭空冒出来的，当然正因为这样你才从没被恶魔找上门。”

Trish停了一下。“很久以前我们都以为Vergil已经没什么秘密了。”

于是所有人安静了一段时间。

“Vergil爱她。他亲口告诉我的。”Nero突然说。

Nero扔出这句话是因为他猜这句话很有分量，谈话进行到这里他觉得自己必须这么做了。

但他没猜到它有这么大的分量，所有人都眼神灼热地看着他。

他有点不安起来，事情跟他想象的好像又不一样。

“怎么了？”Nero问。

“多讲点。”Lady用一种令人联想到逼近的风暴的语气要求。

“呃，我直接问的。”

Nero立刻收获了所有人敬佩的眼神。“哇哦。”Nico说。

Nero结巴起来。“嗯，我问他有没有爱过她。呃，当然，我并没幻想他们有很深的联系，理由就是你说的那些，所以我只是问了他有没有爱过那个把我生下来的人。”

Nero想要尽可能地表现得漫不经心，但她们都看得出来他有点难为情，于是她们注视他的眼神不由自主地充满了爱意。“他考虑了一下才回答我。他说有段时间他以为不爱，但后来他发现自己是爱的。”

所有人又安静了一段时间，每个人似乎都在思考。  
然后她们的眼神都开始闪烁，似乎都经过推理得出了结论，并通过空气中迸裂的无形的火花达成了共识。

“那次谈话中你们提到过Dante或者你自己吗？”Trish突然问。“如果我是你的话，我会想知道对他来说我到底有多重要。”

Nero脸红了。

Trish宽容地笑了。所有人都宽容地笑了。“好吧，那至少你可以肯定这个人不是Dante对吗？”

“当然不是！”

现在她们都盯着Trish了。

Nero发现自己也盯着她。

“Vergil。”Trish说。

“Vergil。”Lady跟着说，并露出了领会的笑。

澎湃的喜悦突然在这个房间里绽开。Nico没试图掩饰自己的兴奋，从她嘴里吐出的每个音节都仿佛长着翅膀在空气里跳跃。“噢天呐，居然真是这样。”

Nero绝望地看向最后一个人。“你也这么想吗，Kyrie？你——”

他的声音在Kyrie坦然的微笑中消失了。

Kyrie理解地握住他的手。“我希望他们幸福。”

“我不明白事情为什么会这样——”

“那不重要。你只需要相信自己是他们生的。”

正在这时Dante推开门。“Vergil！我们又是最后到的！”

大家立刻安静下来。

Vergil对所有人点了个头。“抱歉迟到了。”

两兄弟走进来，Vergil关上门。Vergil在Nico旁边的空位坐下，Dante斜靠在Vergil的椅背上跟大家打招呼。

Vergil旁边的座位醒目地空着。

“嘿，”Dante看了看瞪着自己的Nero，“我们错过了什么？”

Nero发现所有人都在瞪自己。沉默持续了几秒钟，他坚持住了。

“你为什么不坐下来？”Nero问。

Dante看了看自己的位置。“我正准备坐下来。”

那些原本带有告诫意味的眼神突然变成了期待和兴奋，Nero不明白原因，但直觉告诉他不能顺应她们心意。

“披萨凉了。”Nero说。


End file.
